Draconic's and Violins
by forgottenpaths
Summary: Ryou a struggling violinist is sucked into the world of magic and money when a fight over evil and a tugofwar family matter makes itself known. hogwarts story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that pertains to either harry potter or yugi-oh.

Ryou sighed looking worriedly at the board that had there assignments posted. Taking a quick look had shown him that he would by performing again. Not that he hated it or anything. Performing for the movies, what with them always being big hits and all. But the school always expected such big things from him. It wasn't just that but the performances almost always cut into hid time with his friends. If he wasn't doing school he was working his part time job at the ministry. As far as he knew, the only money he had coming his way was what he earned at his job as a helper, it was just enough to pay for the tiny apartment he rented and the meal or two he had a day. And his schooling he had been lucky enough to be a charity case. It wasn't hard for him. And taking the advanced class's was really actually fun. The school, and elite private school, funded by an anonymous benefactor was rather high class and the only way for him to continue to have schooling would be to continue with getting top marks.

Muttering something about checking his schedule and rearranging his down time once again he departed from the area to head off to the Royal Opera House of England for his assignments. It would be a half miles walk to the building, barely fifteen minutes.

Upon arrival he was immediately rushed of to the recording studio. The woman he was playing for was, apparently, a rather prominent figure in society. Or so it would seem by her status and the amount of chatter that worked its way around the offices at the ministry. Settling himself down in front of the piano he warmed up before looking at the music sheets before him on the stand atop the piano. Spreading them out, the quiet teen played out the entire song without accompaniment once through to get the feel of it. The woman, a witch by the name of Narcissa Malfoy had a beautiful voice, was whom he was to play for. Throughout the entire session he did not speak. It would have been rude. Of course, when asked a question, such as 'would you mind playing the violin for this piece boy?' he had answered with a polite nod and taken up one of the violins. It never ceased to amaze him when people would stop what they were doing to stare at him as he played. He didn't view himself as that good, but apparently the fact that he was so young and at the level of playing he was at that they couldn't help but to stare. His fellow performers had started and had clearly been shocked when they found out how well he played, but the woman, Mrs.Malfoy simply went on as though it was only to be expected. When the session finally ended, still as quiet and silent as ever, he pocked up all of the instruments he used and cleaned and put them away in the exact ay he had found them. Glancing at the clock he absently noted that it was floating in mid air.

That and the fact that he had twenty minutes to get to work. Not minding in the least he nodded towards the gloating object and spoke his goodbyes. The others including the woman eyed him suspiciously at his obvious lack of surprise or shock but he didn't mind. After all with the weird things that went on at his work he wasn't going to be caught off guard by something as trivial as a floating clock. They were probably charmed that way anyway. As he stepped out of the building, fully aware of the eyes on his person he ambled over to his bike, kicking away the kickstand for the old beat up metal frame he jumped on, swinging his book bag behind him and started off towards the ministry. He had never actually remembered the whole name, but most understood what he meant when he told them where he worked.

It was an uneventful trip, one he was glad of. It meant the chance of the reads being fairly clear and safe this evening would be good. When he arrived at work he was put to task immediately. He found himself running errands for practically everyone. Not surprising, half and hour before his shift ended he found himself called to run and errand for the minister Cornelius. He knew of course that the minister was in a very important meeting with a man named Albus Dumbledore. The secretary had taken pity on him and had given him the heads up. He didn't know who Albus Dumbledore was, only that he was really powerful and very famous and influential. When he stepped into the room it took a minute for him to completely adjust to the quietness and almost whispered voices so very different from the rest of the building. There were no yelling or shouting or random objects, creatures, and or curses and charms being thrown around. He waited patiently and silently by the door until he was called over to where the minister and the ever-powerful Mr. Dumbledore sat talking. The minister motioned him over, telling him he needed the contents of chamber 391 and to bring up Mr. Dumbledore's account files and legal documents from the goblins. Bowing to the Minister Ryou took the file and left closing the door slightly and once more ignoring the eyes on the back of his person following him out.

By the time Ryou had left Albus was staring flat out at Cornelius Fudge. That boy had looked an awful like one Maria Bakura, formally Maria Dumbledore, his daughter, before she had married that archeology obsessed wizard. The boys hair was obviously his fathers same white shock but the eyes, those same chocolate brown, wide eyes and the same narrow nose as her. And he had definitely taken the woman's more slender, feminine body. The boy was unerringly quiet though. Not to far from where Ryou was working, a tall multi-trillionair by the name of one Seto Kaiba had appeared. He had graduated wizarding and muggle schools early and at the age of 19 was one of the worlds youngest CEO's as of yet. He was the sexiest wizarding bachelor according to the Daily Profit yet even though it would seem he had it all he was not in a good mood. He was 19 for Merlin's sake and a dominant Draconis and that was something in and of itself. But he was still unable to find his mate. He had known of course that his mate would be unattainable until they reached there 16th birthday. Now Seto, the smart cookie he is had known instantly when his mate had turned 16, it had been exactly two weeks ago. That didn't help the fact that he couldn't find his mate.


	2. Chapter 2Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own yugi-oh or harry potter or anything that is from either one.

THIS IS ONLY SIDE NOTES FOR ME AND MABYE YOU DEPENDING!!!!!!

Albus is a full-blooded Draconis, Dominant. His wife was a full-blooded submissive Draconis. Their daughter, Maria Bakura was a full-blooded submissive draconis that married a full blooded dominant Draconis. As of current times, full blooded draconis are practically extinct and are thought not to exist. Ryou is a full-blooded submissive Draconis who happens to be seto's mate, they meet at the ministry. Ryou doesn't know he has magic, only that his mum, dad, and sister died. He doesn't think he had any family left. Dumbledore didn't know that ryou had survived and wants ryou to come live with him knowing he's at risk being a submissive full blooded creature. Kaiba had been anonymously funding ryou's school when he figures out that ryou's his mare he researches his background knows he's being hunted and wants him to live with him. Ryou becomes a sort of mother to mokuba and he ends up doing everything mokuba's non-existent family is supposed to.

Ryou is very quiet and smart, deep, motherly and feminine. Loves music and school and books.

Ryou moved from England to Japan after elementary. Then moved back to England after junior high for high school and college.

Seto went to school and graduated early in Japan who has a more extensive and better school system than England. Moved to England after graduation and started the private school with Japanese teaching in England.

Mokuba moved from Japan halfway through elementary to England. Attends school Seto made.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! So I have decided to do this story for my nanowrimo this year and so I have about 14 chapters to add. The deal is that I am only going to upload them once I have finished typing all of it up for Nanowrimo. That's my authorly update. Chow ya'll!


	4. Chapter 4

It was soon proven that he didn't have any appointments to go to that day and in a fit of glee filled excitement he danced quite manically around and then collapsed in a hopeless heep on the ground. If he had tried or even looked around before his mad dance than he would have noticed that he came off as a bit of a loony. Not in a sense that he was crazy which he was but that's not the point. No it was in the sense that he was dancing and prancing around in the dark with the windows covered up like some kinkd of bat freak or person with a light sensitivity and lighting candles which he has a very large and very realistic aversion to and just letting loose and giving out a woop of joy and clapping and stomping around. It was a wonder the neighbors, boars that they were hadnt come around complained or brocken through his door or something. He was a touch surprised about that one. Not that he would let anyone know that as it was simply not something that you let others know about. One of those things you keep secret and locked away so that the good people of the world cant see into your heart and rip it out and tear you to pieces. He had come to the conclusion once the no school alert had come onto the t.v. screen that he was free today. And then he had had to double check the calender to see if he was working only to realize that, no, he was not working that day and then he , being not sure about wether he was truly off the hook, had gone to his other calender, the one in the bedroom that he had neglected to sleep in the night before, and that he was truthfully a good to go , not needing to help anyone, stay at home and catch up day. That was a miracle in itself to him. He couldn't even remember when he had last had a day like the one he had now. And truthfully it scared him a bit. Had he even stoped to think about how improbable it was and how it was just to good to be true he would have gone to all the places he had checked himself for. As it was he didn't think along that thought line, process, what ever the heck its called, and didn't decide to go in anyway and the idea that someone might be playing a horrible sick and cruel and unimaginable, trick on him . yep, that didn't cross his mind either. Most likely for good reason as he was almost wholely sure that he hadnt pissed off anyone latley or consiously. Course, due to the fact that he was the number one student at his school and a poster boy for the school and the fact that every student probably got set to his example. Yah, well what could he really do about that one, it wasn't as if he himself had tried to become the way he was and achieve the things he did to show off or make other people think he was cool. In fact it was for the oppostire reason that he did it. The reason that was probably farthest away from thsat in what he wanted. It wasn't baceasue he wanted to be cool or make friends or be popular. No it was more along the lines of I have no money, a place to sleep , and so help me if I get eveicted where the hell am going to go im practically a hobo if I don't come up with something quick and soon. So he had started to get jobs, first as a newspaper boy and a waiter and then latr as a coffee boy for the ministry. He hadnt just jumped into the ministry though. No, to even be the coffee boy you had to have connections and good refrences and a good and long list of creditable jobs before hand. Ryou had taken up music as a career choice alternative due to the fact that he had sung opera before when he was younger and had a long and extensive and very professional rep for himself. This caused the school to snag him and the opera that was in the area , he lived in a rather large residential and finacially booming and flourishing area. This caused himself to be come rather well known not only due to the very good list of people he had played, sung, or worked with or for. Because his list would not only make a very good percentage of those that he worked for and with jealous and the fact that he was extrodinarily young for his profession he had gotten to be well known in the area again like he had before he had moved here. This caused him to not only get a job at the ministry of which he was able to move up into the position of secretarty, somehting that payed enough to get him by his bill payments for the apartment and school and whatnot with all the upkeep , but he also got all these other jobs that he was able to go to due to the fact that he worked nights for the ministry, tutored right after school ,again the whole people envy and hate him for, and then his other odd jobs and musical jobs and then the ministry. It allowed sfor him to survive and live and it was all very good for him. His father a well known archeaologist was never there having moved around a lot, in fact all the time. He usually brought ryou along with him because they were the only living members of there family left , as far as they knew, but ryou had finally put his foot down, quiet literally and told his father that he wanted to stay in one school for one year at the very least and have the chance to get through all of one class and his father had let him. He left ryou were they were and just left. He got letters and archealogoical findings which made for interesting house pieces but he didn't have any money. This left him in quite the jam and he had had to find his own means. As such he was used to the weird and abnormal that his work aforded him and due to the fact that having moved around so much when he was younger and actually, until just this last year, which probably accounted for a good amount of ryou having self problems and a bit of ocd, then when he went to work he was not stunned at all by the crazy stuff he saw. It was because when he moved around a lot he saw all sorts of different magics and in fact most of the tribes and people he stayed with had tried to either successfully or not, to teach him there magics. They said it was because he was such a beautiful and pure child and they didn't want him to become corrupted. Ryou didn't understand it then and could say honestly that he still didn't understand what they had meant but hey, he was always up for personal interpretation. This left him with a humongous curiosity and a very calm and peaceful view on the abnormal or strange and he didn't really mind. He had come to terms with such things many years before and he was happy to just be calm and not crazy emotional or drama filled. This left his employers usually thinking he was rather strange and considering that everyone else thought he was strange to he didn't really mind. In fact he was unusually okay with it and that was saying something. This of course should have told him somthign about todays change in events and schedualling or at least set off a rather loud warning siren in his head or he should have picked up on some kind of extra peripherial sense of danger. But alas nothing of such magnitude or anything. But rather than be susppicious ryou just did his happy dance, as idiotic as it was, and decided to have a lazy afternoon and then dive into working to get caought up later. It wasn't something that he was aloud to do almost at all and he wasn't used to it. In fact he had to sigh alittle, his back up noise, and then sit down in one fo the chairs and think about what he needed to do. Being morning and the fact that ryou was most defeintly not a morning person he came up with the one thought that he needed to sit down and right out a list of what needed to be done that day. With such thoughts circuling in his head ryou's next step was to convince his body that it should get out of the chair, no matter how tired it was and how sore it was from sleeping on the floor and no matter how comfortable the chair was and how he seemed to sink into it and just kind of get swallowed up and to find a piece of paper and a pen or something of that nature and write out a list with which he could check off the things he got done as he got them done and not feel like he was forgetting to do something. Being the rather petite and pale and delicate child that he was he tended to bruise easily and this left him having problems when he set things out on what he could or couldn't wear or have touching him. He was senstitive to most fabrics leaving him with a very small budget usually and the need to take special care of himself when ever he could. This of course entailed that he didn't sleep on the floor because it would leave large and noticable bruises all over his body. When trying to convince himself to get up he noticed that he was not in the best of shapes. He had noticable bruises all over himself and not only htat but the way in which they were set up made it so that he was feeling them in every part of himself. He would have to move gingerly for the next few days as he was not so sure about how he was going to go about doing that. He was sure that his jobs and the school wouldn't put up with the excuse that he had a sore body as an excuse to get away from every one and to skip the day. Because of such a sensitive skin issue of which he had at the moment he was almost positive that he was ging to have to come up with an amzing reason to get out of the chair. The chair had felt like heaven and he had the distict feeling that he wasn't to happy about leaving ti. It might have been just a gut feeling but he really didn't want ot. Once he came to the decision that he was happy with not having any thing to do and that he might be able to just sleep through the mornign or at least doze of f as he ahd had a hard night and he was suffering the consequenses of his stupidness, then he aloud himself to snuggle back down int o the chair and not to care about what the rest of the day was going to be like for him because at the moment he just couldn't care less. As it was he came up the the idea that he was just going to stay there and have a lazy morning. That would mean he had about two to three hours of just lay down and not care time. This was what he wanted. He wanted not care time because really, he just didn't care anymore. He was relativly sure that none of the people he remotly talked with and associated would be calling him that day, that day being today and that he was going ot remain unbothered and not bugged all day. It was a soothing and nice prospect.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryou wasn't even aware that he had unconsiously decided to get up half way through thinking about absolutly nothing until he was actually already half way through the act itself. He had gotten half way out of the chair when his legs decided to give out. It wasn't as though he had been given any warning on his bodys part. And it wasn't because he was sore and hurt and didn't feel like getting up even though he so obviously was. No, it was more like this, he was getting up and out physically, mentally he was still sitting down. This meant that the two parts of his being, body and mind, were not connecting somewhere along the line and thus, he ended up falling face forward in a very comical and amusingly cartoonish faceplant. And it hurt! That much he could feel both physically and mentally. Groggily he got up and decided he had something he was supposed ot be doing. Something his body remembered but he didn't. this meant he was lame enough to just not know. He shrugged it off as nothing as it was garanted to be happening a lot as he went along and through his day and made a mental note to try and get it done later. He turned around to face the kitchen from where he had wandered over to his bedroom bathroom just in time to hear the last of a very angry phone message with some very colorful language. That , he decided , was very interesting. Not only had he not heard the beginning but he had only caught the last end and was very glad of it. With trepidition and still in his uberly adorable pajamas, he hesitatnly creeped into the kitchen where the phone was set up on the counter. It wasn't something he was sure he was all together wanting to do. In fact, you know those little cartoons characters that pop up on your shoulder that are the good and the bad of your consiouns and the lack there of in the image of yourself. Well those were there and at the moment the little devil ish one, he wasn't really devilish at the moment though he tended to come out when his mothers red haired temper showed through was telling him quite convincingly that the people just had the wrong number and werent calling the right person and that no body was mad at him. This would have made him feel perfectly justified with just deleting the message without listening to it but the little angle one on the other shoulder was telling him that he shjould listen to the message to see if it was really for him and if the angry person had a legitimate point. And even if they didn't he should call them up and tellthem the truth nad that if the call was not for him then he shouold call them up and tell them that he didn't want to know about there problems( garbage as the devil called it) and htat this was the wrong number and heaven knows that she didn't need to be calling him all the time thinking he was this other person. He took a good ten minutes just staring at the blinking technological device for speaking and hearing commiunication listening to imaginary vrsions of himself to the extreme talking and arguing and getting actually very aggreive with each other while trying to decide if it was okay to not answer the phone and just block the number. At the mention of blocking the number the little demon version of himself jumped up and down on his shoulder in triumph and used the new leverage to get out of answering the phone. Message. He finally got tired of their insestant bickering as it had degraded down in to useless scquabbling and he stepped forward. He felt somewhat guilty as he approached the machine more fully , certain in his intent to just go ahead and delete the message and move on with his day, but because of the nagging feeling in the back of mind he went ahead and listened to the message. Dear god! He was sure now that he shouldn't have. The woman on the phone was obviously a very aggressive and demanding woman and based off the amount of colorful language and large vocabulary she had covered over the course of the 15 minute (how long had he zoned out of it) rip him to pieces talk she seemed to have a valid reason. She also seemed to believe that he was someone named ronald bilius weasley. He assumed she had gotten the number wrong when she typed it into the phone and he was a bit afraid that if he were to call her from his number than he would be ripped to shreds or she would, somehow, reach through the phone and strangle him with the non existiant phone cord. Or maybe the interenet cord as that one was near to him. It also shook his self confidance issues. I mean, really, he told himself, noone can be expected to just deal with having to take that. It was insane. The woman had called him names he hadnt even heard of and threatened him in ways he didn't even know was possible. She also hadnt given him a name to go with the , everso loud, talk that she had left him. Ryou was sure that such a message to the wrong recipitent warrented a called response to say that he wasn't this ronald bilius weasley person so please don't call back again, but he would need a few hours at least to gather hid scattered wits. The little devil and angle figure of himself all transmugified that had been on his shoulder areas had been blown in an anime-esque fashion into the cabnits directly behind him. The two of them pealed themselves off the wood panels and floated slowly over to his shoulder, grabbing on to them for dear life, imaginary or not, and the devil gave a dark snear in the little angles direction. See, he said, unhappness dripping from his voice, this is what you get when you do the good guy things. The angel responded by turning his nose up in the air and turning his face away from the other unwilling to let his manic grasp on ryous shoulder go for fear of blowing away again. He was sure the message had scarred the little thing for life and thast every time the weird little people that looked like him in a slightly creepy way of ever letting go of him. The devil, funny enough, was holding onto ryou in just the same tightness but had a rather way about it, as if to say, you are now cool because I am holding onto you. So feel blessed. Ryou was just a little preplexed as to why the stupid and inane things were still there. He spoke as much outloud and earned to noncoherant gasps and words and the two of them dissapeared. He then noticed that he was talking out loud to himself, and as the famouse quote said, talking to yourself is the first step to madness. He was pretty sure he had passed the first step by this point in time but hey, he was going by the quote here. And quotes reminded him of paper. Paper reminded him of lists, lists such as the one he was supposed to have made two hours ago instead of being lazy and lieing in the chair. He dissapeared for a few minutes back into his bedroom for a piece of paper and something with which to write his list down with. This resulted in him writing down the list in aboiut four different colors as he gradulally worked his way up from a crayon to the actual ink pen. The list was long and extensive consisting of all the work he needed done today and the other housework he needed to do, and at the very end of the list he wrote down to call the angry woman back. It was at the bottom of the list for a reason because if he could get through everything else that day (which he had to do) then he could maybe have his wits together and something planned out on what he would say to the woman when he did finannally(?) get to talking to her. He had to get all the work down anyway and he figured that by the time he got around to calling her back , he didn't have a name but he had a number, than he could just leave her a message of his own, much politer and nicer than hers, and not have to talk to her at all. She sounded intimidating and ryou wasn't one ot like the intimidation. He found himself not really sure of what to do after writing the list so he did what would help him the most. He prioritized. This of course meant he would just use the number system and then put a line through every one he got done. This also meant that he would need a new pen, one which stood out strongly from the four different art mediums he had used. Knowing he would be taking his time trying to find a pen that could hold up to the high expectations of what he was asking them to do, he put on music with wich to listen to as he went along his merry way looking for the stupid writing device. As he pop'd in the first cd he found, Vanessa Carlton , probably not the best of choices but whatever, he pushed the play button, turned the volumn button up to the max so that he could here it throughout his house and then once again wondered why his neighbors put up with him. He had kept the house dark with the drapes down and candles lit around still and it retained its dark soothing ness. It was a big part of why he was still so calm after the diaster with which he had found himself in. he had also decided to just stay in his pajamas as he wouldn't be leaving the house and they were comfortable and made him feel better about himslef because he could see his image in the mirror and it reasurred him everytime he could see evidence of the fact that he was slender. This was probably not good as every self consious person will think they are fat even when they are super skinny, just like any anorexia victum, and the fact tht he was okay with what he looked like meant he was dangerously skinny, but he was okay with that, as he couldn't really bring himself to care. The songs that played were soothing and had good beats to them and vanessa carltons voice was in his range, something with which he could sing along to , another thing with which made him calmer, and he found himself hjumming along as he searched for the stupid pen. He found the damn thing after having gone through the whole cd at least once before he told himself to cool down and found later that he was just becoming easily irritated something he tried very hard to curb as he was trying to make himself more calm all the time and not as easily excitable as he was when he was angry. It didn't help that he had decided after the phone call that the day was a consperiousy ploy against him and that damnet, no matter if they were inanimate objects or not, they were just as rude and mean as real people. For instance, as that woman was and that the stupid things were out to get him. Wether such things could be justified or not was not the question. Well, it was , but it was something that ryou wasn't willing to delve into. As he sat down out in the living room with the fake fire just off the side of the floating bar just off the side of the kitchen and he started to prioritize the list with which he had made to begin with. This resulted in some major despair on his part but over all he was fine. That was until he noticed that he was singing along, albeit, unoticably to the song Twilight by vanessa carlton, and he realized how alone he was and how pathetic it was once again that he schedualed his life with all this stuff, even though it brought in the money he needed, because he had no friends and noone to spend the day off with. If he had someone himself then he wouldn't have all this extra crap to do, such as making enough money to support himself and pay the bills and not get evicted. This meant that if he had someone then he wouldn't have to be footing the bill for everything, that he could have company, stay in the same space and still not have to pay as much as he was at the moment. He gave up on being depressed even though he went and put the song that had made him depressed in the first place and even though he knew that it was slightly emotionally suicide to do it he did it anyway. This got him started on all sorts of sad things and to get himself out of the flunk he had put himself into he started off on his list. The rest of the day went by in a blur as he had no more crazy things poping up and he focused on the song and tried not to focus on the sadness that was dwelling in his heart and heavily on his mind. He knew it depressed him and yet he couldn't convince himself to stop. The more he sang the more he became more depressed and the more he sang the song. It would have been incrediably unbearable but for the fact that he was very good at cleaning and working and thinking without having to activly use his mind and this meant that he got through his list realitivly faster than he thought he would because he wasn't focusing on how long and crazy hard the list was that he had made up. So by the time his stomack told himself that it was 9:00 pm at night and that he had been ujp and working off of nothing to eat but the little he had snagged for himself for dinner the night before when he hadnt been hungry he finally noticed how far he had gotten on the list. The fact that he only had maybe two things left ot do made him extrememly happy and as such he went over to the cd player and changed it so that it just played the cd over and over again and not just one song. It meant that the next song he heard was Ordinary Day and that made him decidedly lighter of heart. Because he was lighter of heart he allowed himself to go and make a good dinner. One that involved a green salad that was very good, a bowl of yummy fresh fruit from the store outside the farmers market from yesterday, and then he poured himself a fresh cup of milk. The milk was cold and white and the oh so yummy 2 percent and he couldn't help but smile in happyness, something he hadnt done all day as he sat down and enjoyed a good meal. Also something he hadnt enjoyed all day. As he glanced around from his seat on the barstool cushion, another raggedy lbut good piece of fruniture that he had picked up, he noticed that his candles were dangerously low and that he should turn the heater back on, but he had the insane urge to go stand in front of a fan he had in his room next to his bed so that he could fall asleep to the white noise. It was a rather odd habit as he also tended to fall asleep only if there was music or some such as thing going on. He finished up his dinner in a wonderful feeling in his stomack, the feeling of being full and delightfully so, and cleaned his dishes off manually and dried them off, also manually, and then put them away in their rightfull places. He got up and skipped the next dong as he finished drying off the porclein wear and then went to look at what he had left on the list. The only things left were the reasearch paper for the nect day and to call the women with whom he had need to leave a reply message informing her she had the wrong letter. And he really wanted to leave a message himself and not have her pick up which meant he would like to right it out before he actually spoke the written words out loud. This meant that he needed to crack down on his history report paper. It was supposed to be twelve pages long, not that long in reality as he was used to crunching out papers three times as long in a much less time and so he didn't really have that much to do. He also noticed that at this point in time as opposed to the time of his earlier freak out time and that he was much more happy and calm and not going to kill himself when he started to think about leaving the respond message. He noticed that he wasn't that unhappy about doing the homework either, even though the subject wasn't something that he particularily agreed with. That meant that he was not to angry at the world to take a step back and look at the world and everything in it with an unclouded view. He was able to get through the whole essay paper without really having a problem with it and it was remarkably good even though it was very vague on the actual main point. It was written and then typed after the rough draft had been edited and then he looked over it one last time. He had to admit to himself that he was rather good at writing total bull crap and then noticed that he could make total bull crap sound really good. He didn't know how well that was going to serve him later on but at the moment he was extrodinariliy proud of how useless the skill was but at how good he was at using it. This meant that he had perfected yet another completely useless but interesting skill yet again. Such as he had with archery. Totally useless it was something that he could never use in the real world and yet he had learned and perfected it and even though it was something that nobody cared to know about and didn't service him at all when put on a resume it was something that he again was extrodinarily proud of even though it was stupid. The next order of buisness was to set out a outline of what ryou was going to say to the crazy woman on the phone. He was just about to write out a response to any possible questions or acqusations she might throw out at him but at that very moment the phone went off again. He got up intent on answering it but didn't as he saw who it was that was calling. It wasn't the woman for which he was rather grateful but instead it was the principal . he knew exactly what the man would be calling for and knowing that he decided to not answer and if the man asked him the next time he had school he would simply deny having gotten the message. And if he deleted it after the man was done without listening to it he would have no problem telling the man that as it wouldn't be a lie. It would simply be him taking advantage of the current technology that was available to him. Considering that the pricipal didn't think that he was up to date on the technological advances of the modern time, even though that was something every person was up on due to the name Seto Kaiba, he was okay with telling the man that. And the principal wouldn't think any more of it. And then if the stupid thing the man was trying to get him to go to was going to interfere with his work or previous plans than he could simply say no as he was busy with prior engaments. And that the man should have told him earlier if he had wanted to have ryou do something as ryou was a very busy person. Which also wasn't a lie as the man should have told him earlier instead of calling him the night of or before as he was undoubtedly doing. Because he was feeling happier about that situation as well he decided to hold off on calling the woman until tomarrow as he couldn't be certain that she was going to be asleep by now as many young people that were normal and had a life would be as she undoubtfully was, was going to be up until late tonight and he didn't feel like having it on his mind all night. Instead he decided to call her the next night as he was sure that by the time he got home from work and had done his homework and what not that he would then be postivly certain that the woman would be asleep as ryou didn't get home until late at night early morning and he was pretty darn sure that she wasnt going to be awake.


End file.
